


Life is Too Short

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Jensen realizes how beautiful life is, Rob's life that is.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Rob Benedict
Kudos: 2





	Life is Too Short

'He is so beautiful. A treasure like that needs to be protected at all costs.' Jensen thinks, staring at Rob Benedict on stage singing a acoustic version of Sister Christian. 

He sang that song before, and got a lot of applause from it but Rob's voice was amazing. He had many fans enthralled with his voice. Jensen was standing in the wings of the stage watching him. 

He denied singing with Rob, not that he didn't want to, but his fans would be focusing on him, and not Rob, who was the main star of the stage right now. As he sang, Jensen felt his eyes sting. Rob was almost lost to them all. 

Rob suffered a stroke a few years back and almost died. When his friends noticed, they recommended he go to the hospital just to double check. What happened to Rob scared them all. He was suffering from a stroke. Everyone was terrified and they were afraid to lose Rob. Jensen remembered Misha and Richard crying. Jensen and Jared were extremely worried about Rob as well, and all of them paid for Rob's family to come to Canada. Thank God, Robbie pulled through. Everyone almost cried thinking they'll never see Robbie again. 

He is doing great now, he's back at work, and is also doing cons again. Jensen applauded with everyone else as Rob finished his set.

"Look at him. The stage belongs to him." Fellow friend, and, occasional costar, Jake Abel says. 

Jensen just nodded. He never really noticed how handsome Robbie was. They knew each other back in the day, and Jensen always liked Rob's sense of humor and outlook on life. Funny, their characters disliked each other, but in real life all were close friends. Lately however, he found his feelings for Rob was changing. He didn't know why. Not until Rob started singing his famous song, "Fare Thee Well."

As Rob sang, Jensen closed his eyes. He felt tears forming. That song, it was Chuck's farewell song. When Jensen heard that, he realized how much Robbie meant to him. He was in love. 

Jake watched Robbie as he sang. Out of all those songs Rob sang, this was the song that made the cast and crew cry. This song was haunting. It reminded them, that Rob would have been taken away forever. He heard a sniff, and saw Jensen trying not to cry. Jake puts his hand on his shoulder, knowing why Jensen was trying to keep his emotions together. Jensen must have noticed, he put his hand on Jake's thanking him for the comfort. Jake squeezes his hand and walks away, knowing Jensen needed his privacy. 

Jensen applauded and whistled at Rob when he was done. He quickly put himself together and walks to the stage to finish the final act of the night with the rest of the cast. Afterwards, in the green room, he decided to do something he never thought he'll do. He'll ask Rob on a date. He took out his cell and made plans.

Rob was walking back to his temporary dressing room he shared with his band, when he got a text. It was Jensen. He was asking Rob if he was free tonight. Rob smiled. He was planning on staying in for the night reading, but dinner plans with Jensen could be fun. He texted back, and said he would. Jensen gave him a smiley emoji back. But he recommend Rob dress up for dinner. Rob thanked him for the suggestion. Been awhile since he had dinner with friends. 

Jensen smiled at the text. This dinner would be late. The con took longer than they thought. But Jensen was determined to show Rob how he felt. Even if his friend turned him down, at least Jensen could get this off his chest.

Later that night, Jensen was putting his finishing touches on the dinner. It was way too late to have dinner at a fancy restaurant, so Jensen compromised. He made some calls and had some furniture and decorations on the rooftop of the hotel Jensen was staying. 

The table he rented was small. It was covered in a white tablecloth, with a smaller black tablecloth on top of it. There was a candlestick not yet lit, waiting for Rob's arrival. He hired Jake to be a waiter. When he sheepishly confessed his plans for Robbie, Jake eagerly agreed. He had his suspicion that Jensen had feelings, so he agreed to help, knowing Jensen and Rob were very private about their personal lives. Plus to keep Jared away. Jared was their best friend, but he would insist on partying and wouldn't leave them alone all night. When Jared asked where Jensen was, Jake lied and said he went out to explore the city by himself.

Jensen was nervous. He was wearing a nice sports coat, nothing fancy, even though he was tempted to wear a tux. But he didn't want to scare Robbie away. He ordered Rob's favorite meal and ordered cake for dessert. He already turned off his phone, since Jared kept calling him to ask him and Misha plus some of their friends to go out to party. Jensen wrote back he was tired and wanted to relax all night instead. He turned off his phone when Jared kept texting trying to change his mind. When he heard the door open he turned around and smiled.

Rob was confused on why Jensen wanted to meet him here. He thought they were going out to eat. But when he saw Jake, he was confused. Then he realized Jake was dressed liked a waiter.

"Good evening Mr. Benedict. Your guest is already here, please have a seat."

Rob smiles at Jake. When he saw Jensen, he was struck on how handsome Jensen was. He had both hands behind his back. When he saw the rose, he was really confused. Then he noticed the table and decorations. He looked at Jensen, then realized what was going on.

Jensen was holding on to the rose when he saw Rob looking confused. He felt really embarrassed and awkward. Luckily, Jake seated Rob and told him what dinner was. 

Jake saw the awkwardness and embarrassment from both men. He knew what Jensen was planning and he helped Jensen put this dinner together. When he saw Rob's face, he knew he had to distract Rob, before anyone got hurt.

"Ahem. Tonights menu is smoked salmon with mashed potatoes, with steamed asparagus, dessert will consist of vanilla cake, with white and red frosting, with a glass of Dom Pérignon. There is also a choice of breath mints and gum. There is also a stereo present, if you like some music."

Rob just stares at Jensen who was currently looking like he wanted to run. Rob had no idea Jensen had feelings for him. As he looked at Jensen, he was touched on how much trouble he went through just for him. He decided to sit down and enjoy himself. Who knows. He never looked at men in a romantic way before, but Jensen was in his own class. Noticing the candle, he asked their waiter to light it.

"I can't see my plate. Jake, can you light this for us?"

"Sure." Jake smiled when Jensen breathed a sigh of relief. Jensen played the role of Dean, but in real life was shy and bashful. He suffered from stage fright, but usually pushed through. He lit the candle, and pulled out the take out containers to serve them both. He turned on the stereo and soft jazz started playing. He couldn't help himself, he sighed on how romantic this was. The full moon, the stars, the sight of the city. He knew this date was going to end well. He decided to steal this idea for his wife when he goes home. 

Rob was finishing the dessert Jake gave him. He was stuffed full from the food, and denied a second piece. He and Jensen were talking and laughing with each other. Jake kept to himself, other than serving them dinner and champagne, he was busy fielding calls from their friends, that were looking for them. Since neither one was in their hotel rooms, and both phones were turned off. 

"I had no idea. Thanks. This was perfect." Rob smiles at Jensen. He liked Jensen, but after tonight, their relationship was no longer the same. He saw Jake, he gave them a thumbs up as he left, knowing what was going to happen next. 

His rose was on the table, and he was busy holding Jensen's hand. His thumb was stroking the top of his hand, and Rob wanted nothing more than to kiss Jensen. What happened next was magical. 

Jensen saw Rob's face, and he knew what he needed to do. He pushed his chair closer, and looking in Robbie's eyes, he kissed him.

Jensen's lips were soft and gentle. Rob felt himself pulling Jensen closer and he put his arms around his neck. He then found himself in Jensen's lap. Afterwards, they were lying down holding each other staring at the stars. After that kiss, they started dancing to the stereo, and Jensen confessed his feelings for Rob. Rob told Jensen, he felt the same way.

"You don't mind, on what happened?" Jensen asked Rob. Other than dinner and kissing, nothing else happened. He wanted to take things slow. He loved and cared for Rob, and didn't want to ruin things by rushing into the physical side. Not till both were comfortable and ready.

"No. Jensen, I feel the same way. I felt like that ever since the hospital. I didn't want to ruin things between you and Danneel. I know you don't plan to leave her, and I understand that. But how are we going to do this? Other than Jake, how are we going to keep seeing each other with no one finding out? Jared, Danneel, Mollie, the fans. There will be alot of questions asked."

"I don't know." Jensen told Rob honestly. They both still loved their wives, but this was new territory for them both. Neither one wanted to lose each other, but the price was heavy. But losing Rob was painful to Jensen. He decided to worry about it later. He pulled Robbie closer and kissed the top of his head. 

"Make me a promise." 

"What."

"If you ever scare me like that ever again, I'll turn into Dean."

Rob laughs. "Then I'll become Chuck. One snap, and you'll forgive me."

"For a guy that plays God, you are very arrogant."

"I learned from the best. Dean."

"Let's go back. I know a bar across town. It is a hole in the wall that no one knows about. Jared will never think of going there. I want to party."

The next day Jake was avoiding questions from Jared and Richard on where Robbie and Jensen disappeared to last night. Jared knew this city, and wanted nothing more than to take Jensen, Robbie, and ther friends out to drink. He knew Jake had plans, and when he asked, Jake said he had a prior commitment. As for Rob and Jensen, neither one was answering their phones. He even went to Jensen's room to drag him out to party. When there was no answer, he went to Rob's, same thing. Both were either in a deep sleep, or were busy avoiding him. He still had fun, but everyone was wondering what happened to Jensen and Rob. Other than Jake, no one knew. 

Jake was smiling at the picture of Rob and Jensen. They were in some random bar somewhere, they both were smiling and posing with fans. He saw Jared, he was busy pointing at his phone and bugging Jensen on his whereabouts last night. Jensen was busy dodging his questions, he made up an excuse he wanted to be alone and ran into Rob who was busy exploring the city himself. He made up an excuse his phone died, and Rob forgot his phone. 

Jake saw that Jared didn't believe him, but he dropped the subject. He was busy telling Jensen about his night with Misha and their friends. Jensen was pretending to pay attention, but he wanted nothing more than to see Rob again. 

Jensen tuned out Jared, he was thinking about their night out at the bar. When they got there, both were surprised when no one recognized them. Well except the bartender. He gave them complimentary beers. Then after they got their beers, they sat down and talked. About their lives, what was their plans after the show ended, and how they were going to see other since both lived so far away from each other. Rob lived in LA and Jensen lived in Texas. 

They both agreed to fly out a few times a year, but had to make arrangements no one would catch them. Especially Jared and Danneel. As for Mollie, it was unknown how she'll react. It would be a disaster if either found out. They played bar games and played a friendly game of pool, with both betting kisses, with Jensen collecting his winnings behind a back alley afterwards. Afterwards they went to a different bar, and were instantly recognized by fans. They posed for pics and made goofy drunk videos. Even when drunk, Jensen was careful not to spill to much of him and Rob's newborn relationship. They called an Uber afterwards, and Jensen took Rob to his room and kissed him goodnight. He denied staying the night, Jensen wanted his first time with Robbie to be special, not a drunken hookup. He whispered to Rob that they had lots of time. He quietly left, knowing Jared was right next door. Thankfully he was snoring way.

Rob was napping blissfully as the plane left the runaway. He was busy planning on when his next date was Jensen was going to be. They were due to go back to work in a few weeks, Jensen had his own apartment. Rob knew Vancouver was a huge city. Plenty of places to be alone with Jensen.

He couldn't wait to see Jensen again. Hopefully in the future, he could call Jensen his boyfriend. Hold hands in public, with no one judging them. Maybe he should plan the future, especially when they took the next step. He took out his phone and discreetly sent him a private message, nothing too obvious, just in case anyone was looking through his phone, but a title song from the jazz CD they had their first kiss. 

'The Nearness of You.' By Norah Jones. Jensen sent him a blushing emoji back. He wanted to send him a kiss back, but he knew how nosy his closest friends were. He was already planning to stop off in LA to see Robbie home. He knew he'll be alone all week.


End file.
